


I Lie Awake Thinking of You

by snazzyboi



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, and i will gladly oblige, soft, this ship needs more stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzyboi/pseuds/snazzyboi
Summary: Jackson Storm has idolized Lightning McQueen since he was a child.  The feelings grew to an infatuation.  Now finally getting to race with his hero and crush, he realizes it's harder than he thought to compose himself.
Relationships: Lightning McQueen & Jackson Storm, Lightning McQueen/Jackson Storm
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing! I'm excited to be here and more works in this ship are on the way!!

Jackson Storm was born to be a racer. From the moment he saw Strip “The King” Weathers on his TV, he was determined. That would be him someday. He would be a smart, strong, brilliant racer. Further inspiration came from none other than Lightning McQueen. Storm was eight when Lightning began his rookie season at just nineteen years old. To young Storm, no other racer could match Lightning's unwavering confidence. It fueled him and his passion grew. Not only would he race someday, he would race with Lightning McQueen.

When the three way tie between Lightning, The King, and Chick Hicks made history, Storm begged his parents to take him to the race that would follow. Their then home of San Francisco was not too far away from the race, so his parents obliged. He would never forget the sounds. Crunching metal, pained gasps, the screeching of brakes.

Lightning's car was inches from crossing the finish line, The King's was broken and battered in the grass. He hardly noticed when Chick sped across the checkered stripe, because Lightning had driven over to The King. Seeing the driver and car that got him into racing being pushed to the end by the driver and car that motivated him was life-changing. From that day on, Lightning was his one true hero.

As he grew up, Storm had figured himself out in a way that others had not. There was no questioning, he had all facts. Two facts in particular were ones he was sure of. He would be a racer and he was gay. Did Lightning McQueen have something to do with the latter? Maybe. His blonde hair, toned body, and piercing blue eyes surely were beautiful.

Living in California allowed him to be a little more comfortable with that, but his parents made it hard, especially his father. His father saw gays as weak and not real men. Not only was Storm gay, he was black which added a whole new level of difficult. So he kept this part of himself a secret in fear of his parents and the people he called his friends.

All his problems, daunting as they were, melted away on the race track. He started small. Go Kart racing tournaments at speedways, Friday night races in a sprint car he rented, and finally stock car racing. He belonged on the track and quickly grew to some regional fame. He got picked up by a sponsor and the rest is history.

Now, he's here. A piston cup race in a fancy new car with Lightning McQueen. Right. There. He can't let this get him too worked up. He remains calm throughout the race and wins, passing Lightning at the very end! He makes his way towards the cameras to talk to the press when he senses footsteps behind him. A warm, strong hand, claps his shoulder firmly.

"Hey, Jackson Storm, right? Great race today," someone says. But that’s not just anyone. He could pick out that voice in a crowd of thousands after years of watching interviews.

Storm turns and he is blinded. He knew that Lightning McQueen was good looking on TV, but hot damn Storm has never seen someone so gorgeous. He realizes he has been staring in silence, probably with his mouth open so he speaks. Mistake number one.

"Wow! Thank you, Mr. McQueen." His attempt to sound like a normal human being sounds more like sarcasm. "You have no idea what a pleasure it is for me to finally beat you."

Shit, he just said beat. Lightning is still smiling like it hasn't registered.

"Oh, thanks. Wait. Hang on," he pauses and chuckles nervously which Storm finds rather cute,"did you say "meet" or "beat"?"

Storm wants to fix it, he wants to say he meant meet and tell Lightning all about how he idolizes him. But he doesn't, he feels the need to keep up the act. Mistake number two.

"I think you heard me." 

“Oh. Right,” Lightning says, eyes looking hurt. Oh fuck me, I just hurt his feelings, he thought.

Before he can say anything else, a crowd of reporters rush up to them.

“Smile for the camera, Storm.”  
“Storm can we get a picture?”

And mistake number three.

“Sure we can,” Storm’s confidence returns and he pulls Lightning into him,”let’s get a picture. This big boy has been my inspiration for many years.” Once again his voice drips of sarcasm.

One glance at Lightning’s strained expression and he wants to die. I blew it real bad.

***  
Storm has never been much of a sleeper. He has suffered from insomnia for years now. What doesn’t help is being a dick towards his favorite racer of all time. Their interaction plays in his head over and over and over. He gets out of bed and leaves the hotel room. He finds himself sitting by the outdoor pool, legs dangling in the water.

“Can’t sleep, huh?” Lightning.

Storm whips around. He remembers that most of the racers are still here for the night, waiting to go home in the morning.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Insomniac,” he mutters in response.

Lightning sits beside him which allows him to really look at the facial features of the man. His tan skin is very clear, the curve of his nose is slight but Storm wants to reach out and trace it. There are a few freckles dotted across his cheeks. The urge to kiss each one is strong. Pieces of his hair fall onto his forehead, messy from being in bed. His eyelashes are long and cover his eyes. Oh his eyes were a blue Storm had never seen before, so wonderfully stunning.

“Storm?” Lightning pulls him out of his trance.

“What, sorry?” He says lamely.

“I asked if you’ve always had trouble sleeping.”

Storm scratches the back of his neck.

“Yeah, since high school.”

After that a silence settles between them. Their shoulders are just barely touching and one small movement sends shivers through Storm’s body. I’m pathetic.

“What are you doing up?” Storm asks.

Lightning sighs. Skin brushing again. Why is he like this?

“I have too many thoughts. Can’t turn ‘em off to sleep.” Lightning has a little accent that makes Storm’s stomach do flips. He then realizes that he is sitting next to Lightning McQueen even after his colossal mess up earlier that day. Storm decides this is a good way to fix everything.

“Thoughts about what?”

Lightning gazes into the water. He is gripping the wall of the pool so hard, his knuckles are white. Storm nearly puts his hand over Lightning’s, but he stops himself.

“Racing. Racing is my life. But I don’t know if I’m fast enough anymore. If I’m being honest, you shook me up. To see how easy you breezed by me when I was going as fast as I could? It was like seeing my career drive away. I’m too attached to my car to get a new one, and I am getting older.”

Storm is crushed. He can’t believe he has put so much doubt in Lightning’s mind.

“You’re not that old, you’re thirty-two,” Storm says.

“And you’re twenty-one. And the racers that are coming up? Eighteen, nineteen, twenty.”

The silence returns.

“But why am I telling you this, you’re probably more confident than ever hearing how scared I am of you.” With that Lightning stands up abruptly. “Goodnight, I hope you get to sleep.”

Storm watches as Lightning walks back into the hotel, not bothering to protest. He deserves this considering he disrespected Lightning today. With a sigh, he returns to his room, lying awake for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this will be it for this story. it's just a little two-shot. more to come on the way! probably a rookie au

After another week of tossing and turning, he gets to race again. When his hands are on the wheel, it’s like nothing else exists. The race that day looks different. Lightning is the last of his friends to be racing. More cars look like Storm’s. He worries that Lightning might be struggling. However, he can not check on him, and he doubts Lightning wants him to.

And the race begins. He takes an early lead. Then, he and Lightning go into the pit. Lightning gets out before him which allows him to get in front of Storm. When Storm does get out onto the track, he easily catches up with Lightning. And then he is passing him. He barely glimpses Lightning’s face, but the expression is one of terror and grief. Storm forces himself to keep going and he does. He crosses the line when he hears the sounds he had hoped he’d never hear again.

He turns in time to see Lightning McQueen’s car flying through the air then smashing into the ground. A cry leaves his lips but he can’t do anything. Medics and ambulances flood the track while he stays exactly where he is. A tear runs down his cheek and his whole body is shaking and yet he can not look away as Lightning is pulled from his car and rushed to the hospital. He can’t help but blame himself.   
***

He is on autopilot during the awards ceremony. All he needs to do is put on a smile, accept the congratulations. In the interviews he is asked questions about the crash, about Lightning. He finally answers honestly. Lightning is his idol. The crash is devastating. He can feel the tears forming in his eyes and declines further questions. 

He runs to the safety of his car. It smells like gas and sweat. He takes a deep breath of the thick air and tries to stop the images of the race from resurfacing but he can’t. Lightning flipping through the air, sparks flying, the repulsive crunch and crackle of metal, and then silence. It was like the world was on mute. He didn’t hear his engine. He didn’t hear his own breathing. Lightning crashing, it was his fault. His heart is suddenly racing faster than he ever had.

God, what if he’s dead. This is his fault. He made Lightning push himself too hard. Lightning crashed, he crashed, he crashed. 

With the strength of a sledgehammer, all the emotions he had inside slam into him. Storm yells and thrashes. He pounds his fists against the steering wheel so hard the airbag hits him in the chest. It startles him, and the air in his lungs is knocked out. It burns. But who cares, Lightning might be dead. He slumps against the blown up airbag and sobs. Every last tear falls. His pining heart can’t help but imagine Lightning there, rubbing his back and wiping away the salty drops. Though if he was here Storm wouldn’t be crying.

He comes to his senses and realizes his car is crowded by reporters. They must have seen his breakdown. A new determination springs in him because he knows he must see Lightning. He opens the door forcefully and pushes by all the people. They call after him. The cameras flash. He just keeps running. Before anyone can catch him he flags down a taxi and requests he be taken to the nearest hospital.

He gets there and sees Lightning’s pit crew. The most imposing figure is the man with a plaid button up, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. He’s seen this man because he is Lightning’s best friend, Mater. When they spot him their faces all soften. Huh. He expected hatred, glares. Then he remembers telling the reporters he saw Lightning as an idol, and there’s a TV on in the corner of the waiting area. Mater makes his way over.

“How are ya’ doing, bud? ” He asks, a heavy Southern accent present. 

Looking at Mater’s sympathetic expression and his concerned question made Storm break down all over again.

“Not good,” he says with a sniffle. When the tears start streaming down his face Mater reaches out for him. 

Storm immediately moves into the hug. It is something he hadn’t gotten in a long time. Not just the embrace itself, but also the feeling of being cared for. Mater gave him a soft pat on the back and pulled away.

“He’s going to be okay.” 

Storm gives him a little smile and follows when Mater gestures to the seats the crew is sitting in. 

“He’s going to be okay” plays in Storm’s head. A wonderful break from the guilt that still lingered in the back of his mind.

***  
Maybe three or four hours later, he isn’t sure, the doctors announce that Lightning is out of surgery and they can see him. Mater and the others rush in while Storm hangs back. When they walk out he goes in slowly, unsure.

Seeing him must surprise Lightning because he gasps. His eyes narrow.

“What are you doing here?” His voice is rather soft, similar to that night by the pool.

Storm doesn’t respond and sits in the chair by the hospital bed. He scans Lightning’s body and sees the cast on his arm and the gashes stitched up on his legs.

Like Lightning read Storm’s mind he says, “I also have a concussion, multiple broken ribs, and some internal bleeding. So I’ll be out for a while.”

“I’m here because I care,” Storm says quietly.

Lightning scoffs.

“Are you sure about that? Because you were being an asshole earlier.”

“I messed up, okay. I was just really nervous. You’re my hero. No exaggeration whatsoever.”

He seems to ponder this, looking Storm up and down. That makes Storm heat up.

“Okay,” Lightning finally says.

Storm exhales a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He grins at the man in front of him.

“So does this mean we’re friends now?” 

Lightning laughs but flinches a little from his injuries.

“Sure,” he mirrors Storm’s big smile, “Should I call you Jackson?”

Storm’s face scrunches up a little.

“No one calls me Jackson. And Lightning goes much better with a Storm,” he replies, testing the waters.

Lightning looks at him with curiosity, the kind of interested Storm has dreamt of.

“Was that flirting?” His tone is amused, not a hint of disgust there.

Storm averts his gaze to the floor. “Possibly.”

Lightning doesn’t say anything which causes Storm to look up at him. When he does, Lightning is already staring.  
“I like the confidence,” he says. It’s playful, almost challenging. 

As a way of accepting, Storm winks at him causing them both to smile.

They stay awake and talk all night.


End file.
